


Beginning Of The End

by Wolf_Of_The_Glade



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fayrin and Jaqa are both Troopers, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mentioned Major Character Injury, Mentioned Parental Deaths, Mostly Dark Side Sith Warrior, Non-binary character, Other, Romance, She/They Lesbian, Sith, Sith Language (Star Wars), Sith Warrior is female/nonbinary, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, Tags & Rating & Warnings are subject to future change, Technically?, The Force, They co-lead Havoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Of_The_Glade/pseuds/Wolf_Of_The_Glade
Summary: The events of Yavin 4 from, mostly, the perspectives of Kasandrin Rime, the Emperor's Wrath and future Alliance Commander, and Lana Beniko, Sith Lord and future Alliance Advisor.Lana Beniko yawned as she woke up and listened to the breathing next to her for a few moments. A grin spread across her face. Kas snored. Not very loudly, but just loud enough to be noticed. She opened her eyes to the pitchblack room as she rolled over in the bed and slung an arm around Kas’ waist.
Relationships: Lana Beniko & Female Sith Warrior, Lana Beniko & Sith Warrior, Lana Beniko & Vette, Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior, Lana Beniko/Sith Warrior, Sith Warrior & Crew
Kudos: 4





	1. Sweatshirts and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> You'll see a 'Sith' word in this chapter. I say 'Sith' because I really just took two actual Sith words and mushed 'em together. I combined Nuyak (My) and chwûq (Ember) into Nuyachwûq (My Ember). It's meant to convey a 'reason for being' or 'something that drives me' feeling. I've decided to use it as a more serious thing Sith call something that they love or that means a lot to them. When a Sith calls a person Nuyachwûq the person can be anyone from a deeply trusted lover (Like Lana), to a leader (that the Sith calling them that is fanatically loyal too), or even a family member (Whose life the Sith places above their own out of love). Nuyachwûq can be used to describe ideologies as well, usually in reference to that the ideology is what drives their actions.

**The** **_Tempest_ ** **; En Route to Yavin 4**

**3637 BBY/16 ATC**

Lana Beniko yawned as she woke up and listened to the breathing next to her for a few moments. A grin spread across her face. Kas _snored_. Not very loudly, but just loud enough to be noticed. She opened her eyes to the pitch black room as she rolled over in the bed and slung an arm around Kas’ waist. 

She’d boarded the _Tempest_ yesterday midday and had dropped her things off in Kas’ room before being given a brief tour as Pierce and Vette had made the crew dinner. She grinned fondly, she enjoyed the crew’s company. She’d briefly met some of them while working with Kas, but dinner had given her a chance to truly observe them all. Vette was loud, outspoken, and full of jokes. Pierce was just as loud as Vette and, to her surprise, had immediately treated her like just another person. Jaesa was thoughtful but surprisingly outgoing once conversation got going. Broonmark was distrustful at first, clearly loyal to Kas, but had slowly warmed up to her. Quinn was respectful, quiet, and completely professional in every sense of the word. After dinner and conversation had concluded, she and Kas had made their excuses and retired to her room. 

They had spent the night, and most of the wee hours of the morning, learning each other's bodies. Thoroughly. Every spot that made the other keen, whimper, and gasp. And some of the stories behind scars they had. Some from silly accidents and others from battle. 

She ran her fingers down Kas’ left forearm. A scar ran from her elbow, wrapped around her outer arm, and ended right before it hit their thumb. She hadn't gotten the story behind that one before they’d fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs. 

Kas’ arm twitched and they muttered something in their sleep. Lana quirked an eyebrow and repeated the motion. Once again Kas’ arm twitched, but this time Kas’ eyes lazily opened. An orange glow emitted from them, just barely enough to cast a dim light around her eyes. “Whatcha doin’?” Kas asked, her voice still rough from sleep. 

Lana smiled “Enjoying your company.” She answered as she ran her finger along the scar once more. Kas sucked in a breath as her arm twitched for a third time. “That feels... nice.” They grumbled out almost begrudgingly. “Normally I just feel prickling. Nerves never healed correctly.” Lana stopped stroking the scar. “I can stop if it bothers you.” She offered. Kas shook her head “Mm mm.” 

They laid there for a few more minutes. Lana gently stroked the scar with her thumb and Kas ran her fingers through Lana’s hair until Kas’ stomach grumbled. Lana huffed out an amused laugh as Kas sat up and used the Force to press the light switch on the other side of the room, filling it with dim red light. 

“Gonna make breakfast.” Kas murmured as they slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of underwear and then a pair of baggy sleep shorts. “Want somethin’?” Lana nodded as she sat up as well as watched Kas dress “Sure. I’m going to use the fresher while you're cooking. Make me a cup of tea if you have any?” She asked. Kas simply nodded as she pulled on a one armed long sleeved shirt before she padded out of the room barefoot.

\----

Lana hummed as she showered. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to wash the last of the conditioner from her hair. It had been ages since she’d used a fresher that had water and she was enjoying every second of it. Soon after she finished washing her hair she turned the water off and got out of the fresher. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back into the room to get dressed. She quickly pulled on her underclothes and a pair of dark gray workout leggings before she paused. Kas kept her room cold, not freezing persay, but just enough for Lana to shiver as she stood there and considered her own shirt or one of Kas’ very warm looking sweatshirts. 

After a few seconds of thought Lana grabbed the dark blue sweatshirt draped over the back of the desk-chair and pulled it on before she sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled softly as she brought the collar of the shirt to her nose. It smelled of Kas. Ozone, steel, and the slight scent of spiced rum. Lana summoned her datapad from her bag with a crook of her fingers and started checking the holonet.

\----

Kas furrowed her brows as she concentrated on not dropping the tray of food and drink she carried. They hit the button to open their room with her elbow, walked inside, and set everything on her desk before she turned to Lana. She opened her mouth to speak before she closed it and smiled. Lana was wearing one of their sweatshirts. It was too big on her. The sleeves were bunched up along her forearms and the bottom of it reached Lana’s mid-thigh. “You look adorable.” Kas said softly. 

Lana’s cheeks took on a slight pink hue as she set her datapad aside. “It was laying on the chair and it looked warmer than one of my shirts so I’m borrowing it. It’s freezing in here.”

“Sorry.” Kas apologized bashfully “I run hot so I don’t notice it much. I can change it if you want?” Kas offered as they picked up the tray from the desk and carried it over to the bed. Lana shook her head “You can leave it alone, but only if you hold me.” She stated before she plucked a steaming mug of tea from the tray and took a sip. “Mm. This is a Kaasian blend.” Lana noted happily.

Kas nodded as she propped some pillows against the headboard, sat down on the bed, and leaned her back against them. “Quinn and Jaesa both enjoy it, so we have some onboard at almost all times.” They answered as Lana leaned against her. Lana pulled the tray of food into her lap and handed Kas a thermos “Yours I presume, what’s in it?” 

Kas nodded as they took the thermos with their right hand and wrapped their left arm around Lana’s waist. “Caf. Have some each morning.” She yawned. “Wakes me up.” She said. “I made us toast, heated up some nerf sausage patties, and fried some gorak eggs.” They set the thermos down and picked up a piece of toast and began eating it.

Lana screwed up her nose and pushed the plate of eggs away from her “I will.. pass on the eggs.” She said delicately as she carefully set her cup of tea back on the tray and picked up a fork and knife. Kas yawned before they finished off the piece of toast and opened their thermos of caf.

Lana began cutting a sausage patty into smaller pieces as Kas leaned their chin in the crook of Lana’s neck. “Your arm, you said that the nerves didn’t heal correctly?” Lana said questioningly. Kas nodded “Mm. Baras’ first assignment for me was to kill my Overseer. Didn’t get my practice blade up in time, his lightsaber sheared through my bracer and into my arm. Few more millimeters and it would’ve hit bone. Most of the nerves were completely burnt. I didn’t have enough time to go to the medbay before the next trial so I put some kolto on it and bound it with bandages.” Kas answered before scowling “When I saw the medics later they told me that had I’d come to them earlier they would’ve been able to restore sensation and full range of motion to it, but I’d damaged it more by waiting. I had cybernetics installed in it to restore the range of motion, but most sensation in it is gone.” 

Lana frowned as she listened “You went into the next trial without getting that even looked at?” She asked. Kas shrugged. “‘You will do this or you will die’ was the motivator and the other acolytes’ had already left.” They said simply before they smirked. “I was one of two who completed it and I did it mostly without the use of my left arm.” Kas said smugly. 

Lana rolled her eyes playfully “Braggart.” She teased lightly before sighing and eating a few pieces of sausage. Sadness and guilt flickered across their Bond and Kas frowned “What’s wrong?” She asked softly. “You’ve been through so much and the Empire, and I, have just kept asking more of you.” Lana answered after a few moments. 

Kas shook her head as she capped her thermos and set it aside. “I’ve done everything asked of me for the betterment of the Empire with pride. It was, and is, my duty. I never expected a mantle as heavy as this, but I am _proud_ to serve the Empire.” Kas grinned “With you though, I’m more than proud to help. You have no ulterior motives for strengthening the Empire, you do it out of your love for it. To stand next to you and help in these endeavors.. ‘proud’ does not convey what I feel. I would abandon everything I’ve built to help you, because I know that you’ll always do what’s best for our home. I can just be Kas with you. Not the Emperor’s Wrath. I feel so safe with you.” They said quietly. Nervousness slipped across their Bond as Kas paused before they spoke again. “You.. you are _Nuyachwûq_. I have a reason for being other than duty and my crew now.”

Lana took in a soft breath at the word in High Sith before grinning widely. She twisted her hand and set the tray of food down on the floor with the Force before she turned and straddled Kas’ lap. She cupped Kas’ face between her hands and simply looked into her orange eyes for a few moments. “Just being in the same room as you makes me feel safe.” Lana hummed as she moved a hand to Kas’ hip. “You’re loyal to those you care about. You’d go past the edges of the known Galaxy for them. I know that no matter what happens.. I can always rely on you.” She leaned down and gently kissed Kas. “I love you.” She murmured against Kas’ lips. 

Kas froze for a moment before she placed their hands on Lana’s hips and tenderly kissed Lana back. They only pulled apart when the need for air became too much. Love and trust flowed through the Bond from both of them. “I love you too.” Kas whispered reverently before they both leaned in once again.


	2. The Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana watched as Yavin 4 came into view from the cockpit alongside Quinn, Vette, and Kas before she closed her eyes and focused on how everyone on board the Tempest was feeling. Quinn was apprehensive, but confident. Vette was nervous. Jaesa, Pierce, and Broonmark were all eager. She opened her eyes and glanced towards Kas who was reading something on her datapad. They only looked up when Vette hesitantly nudged them and gestured towards the windows.

**The** **_Tempest_ ** **; Space around Yavin 4**

**Several Days Later**

**16:15 PM  
**

Lana watched as Yavin 4 came into view from the cockpit alongside Quinn, Vette, and Kas before she closed her eyes and focused on how everyone on board the _Tempest_ was feeling. Quinn was apprehensive, but confident. Vette was nervous. Jaesa, Pierce, and Broonmark were all eager. She opened her eyes and glanced towards Kas who was reading something on her datapad. They only looked up when Vette hesitantly nudged them and gestured towards the windows. 

The temperature in the room plummeted the moment Kas realized she was looking at Yavin 4. Fury and hate suddenly burst into the Bond between them and most of the small and unsecured objects in the cockpit began to levitate several inches above their original positions. Within moments the room was all but crackling with power. Each person’s breath steamed in front of them, several of the small items floating around cracked, and the chairs began to rattle. Quinn watched the Wrath nervously and Vette stepped away from her. 

_SHE KILLED THEM._

Lana flinched at the sudden voice, Kas’ voice, in her head. And then as quickly everything happened the objects stopped floating and dropped, the chairs stopped shaking, and the full weight of the pure fury and hate flowing from Kas through their Bond cut off as Kas centered themself and tried to close their end of the Bond. She turned on her heel and exited the cockpit, quickly followed by the sound of her room’s door opening and closing. When Lana started to follow her Vette caught Lana’s wrist and shook her head. Lana frowned but stayed behind in the cockpit. 

Lana waited until she heard the door to Kas’ room close before she turned towards Vette and opened her mouth to speak. Vette cut her off. “Give Kas a few hours and then talk to them.” She said quietly. Lana scowled but nodded as the temperature in the room slowly returned to normal. 

**20:00 PM  
**

Lana popped her neck as she got up from stretching in the cargo bay before she checked the time. 20:00. They’d land on Yavin 4 in a half hour. She padded her way back to Kas’ room and hesitated before she entered as quietly as possible. She furrowed her brow as she glanced around the room. The desk chair had been knocked over, several datapads seemed to have been swept from the desk, and the training dummy in the corner had been absolutely ripped apart. Kas sat in the center of the room meditating, a crimson glow surrounded her. Rage, frustration, and hate licked at the Bond, even as they tried to keep Lana from feeling the emotions. 

Lana quietly walked past them and put the chair back up. She moved to pick the scattered datapads up when Kas spoke. “Please don’t.” They said quietly in a rough voice and let the crimson glow around them dissipate. “It’s my fault they’re there.” Lana shook her head as she picked up a few cracked datapads and set them on the table. “You’re hurting.” Lana replied simply. “So I’m helping in whatever way I can.” Kas shrugged halfheartedly before she sighed. “Not gonna ask what that was about?” She asked. Lana shook her head. “It’s not my business unless you want to share it with me.” She replied simply. Kas nodded their head as they stood up and began to help pick up datapads. Once that was done they reached out a hand and the training dummy, along with the assorted pieces that had been hacked or torn off, floated back into the corner. 

Kas and Lana both sat on the edge of the bed. Lana checked her datamail and Kas leaned forward with their elbows on their knees. After a few minutes of listening to Lana tap away on her datapad, Kas spoke. “You know my parents are both dead.” She started off. Lana nodded her head and looked up from her datapad. “They were both Sith. Mother was a Darth and Father was a Lord. Darth Luctus and Lord Rime.” Kas sighed. “They both died when I was 11. Killed in action a few months before the Treaty of Coruscant during the Battle of Rhen Var. They were part of Darth Mekhis’ guard.” Lana tilted her head as she listened. Kas’ lip curled as she spoke. “ _Satele Shan_ ,” She spits the name as if it’s something foul “was one of the commanders of the Republic forces there. When she breached Mekhis’ compound,” They took a deep breath. “she killed all of the guards.” Kas said bitterly. 

Lana put her datapad down before she moved closer and gently lay a hand on Kas’ shoulder. “And now you have to work alongside her.” She said quietly. Kas nodded. “I’ll be helping lead the coalition’s forces and I need to be cordial with her.” Kas squeezed their eyes shut “How the fuck am I supossed to do this?”

Lana shook her head. “I don’t know, but I’m here for you.” She kissed Kas’ cheek before checking the time on her datapad. “We need to get ready, we land in 17 minutes.” Lana stood up and moved towards her bags and started getting ready. Kas stood and did the same after a few moments.

\----

After several minutes both stood armored and robed with their lightsabers hanging from their belts. Lana stepped closer to Kas and briefly kissed them. “Love you.” She murmured. Kas grinned “Love you too.” They whispered back.

A knock sounded at the door followed by Quinn’s voice. “We land in 5 minutes my Lords.” He said dutifully. Kas popped her neck as she turned and exited the room “Thank you Quinn.” She said formally before she made her way to the airlock to wait with the rest of the crew, Lana walking alongside her. 

\----

**Yavin 4; Coalition Staging Grounds**

**20:30 PM  
**

The ship shuddered slightly as it landed. “I am opening the airlock and lowering the ramp Master.” Said 2V-R8’s voice from the intercoms. As the airlock doors opened Kas slowly pulled the hood of her single sleeved black half-robe up and over her hair, obscuring much of her face in shadows. 

Republic and Imperial soldiers alike stopped and glanced at the group as they descended the ramp. At first in simple bored curiosity or borderline suspicion before they realized who they were seeing. 

There was no mistaking the towering Sith Lord who was now stalking across the Coalition's staging grounds. The Emperor’s Wrath had arrived.


	3. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night was about to fall as Grandmaster Satele Shan solemnly stood by Darth Marr and watched as the Tempest landed. Soldiers glanced at the ship and waited to see who’d disembark, thankful for any distraction from their duties in the heat and humidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely unsure about this chapter and don't really like it that much tbh, but I'm posting it anyways because it's been sitting in my google docs for 4 days.

**Yavin 4; Coalition Staging Grounds**

**20:30 PM  
**

Night was about to fall as Grandmaster Satele Shan solemnly stood by Darth Marr and watched as the _Tempest_ landed. Soldiers glanced at the ship and waited to see who’d disembark, thankful for any distraction from their duties in the heat and humidity. 

Satele watched as the ramp lowered with a burst of cool air and as 7 figures walked down it and toward the Jedi and Sith.

The Wrath was the easiest to pick out. A towering Sith Lord of 6 and a half feet wearing a black cloak draped over her armor, her face cloaked in the shadow of a hood. Their presence in the Force a freezing storm that never abated alongside.. something hidden. Then there were the others.

A blue skinned Twi'lek with a pair of blasters strapped to her hips wearing a leather coat over her armor, a Talz with a vibrosword strapped to their back and a bandolier across their chest, a pale human man with neat black hair dressed in a lieutenant’s uniform and a single blaster at his hip, a taller human male dressed in typical Imperial Army armor with a blaster rifle across his back, and a smaller woman dressed in typical Sith robes with a polesaber on her waist whose presence in the Force was like a freezing wind in the middle of summer. The woman noticed Satele watching the group and smirked at her. Satele sucked in a small breath. 

Jaesa Willsaam. Once one of the most promising Padawans of the Jedi Order, she’d fallen to the Darkside when she and Nomen Karr had encountered the Wrath after months of being pursued. At the time, the Wrath had only been an Apprentice.

Satele looked to the final figure of the group and raised her eyebrows barely a millimeter in surprise. Lana Beniko. The Sith in exile who’d helped uncover the Revanite plot along with Theron. She stood next to the Wrath, barely half a foot away, dressed in Sith robes with green accents. Her presence in the Force like the wind of an oncoming storm, something just waiting to hit the point of boiling over, with a cloak of shadow wrapped around it all. 

The group of people reached her and Marr. The Wrath barely inclined her head towards Marr while the rest fully inclined theirs. “Darth Marr,” The Wrath spoke in a low and quiet voice. “.. Grandmaster.” 

A distinct feeling of hate spiked off of the Wrath at the greeting. The glow of their eyes seemed to deepen. Lord Beniko’s hand twitched slightly at her side. Even as the feeling slowly abated, some remained. It had been the same way on Rishi during the small meeting. Ever present hatred rolling off of the Wrath, seeming to be directed towards Satele.

The Grandmaster inclined her head. “Lord Wrath.” She said almost hesitantly, she knew no other name or title for the woman. “It is good you’re here. Along with your crew, though introductions are needed.” 

The Sith shrugged and began the introductions.

“Vette, my right hand.” The Twi’lek waved. “Hey.” She said simply. 

“Lieutenant Malavai Quinn.” The pale man with black hair nodded. “A... pleasure.” He said hesitantly. 

“Broonmark.” The Talz crossed his arms and said nothing.

“Lieutenant Morgan Pierce.” The tall man wearing Imperial Army armor simply grunted as he looked around the area.

The Wrath paused before proceeding with a small amount of smugness in their voice. “Lord Jaesa Willsaam. My former Apprentice.” Jaesa smirked once more at Satele. “A pleasure to meet you once again Grandmaster.” Her voice had taken on a light Imperial accent over the years she’d been with the Wrath it seemed. 

Satele noticed Lana Beniko minisculely shaking her head out of the corner of her eye before she nodded. “A pleasure to have all of you here. Come, let us show you the command center. You’re some of the first to arrive, so we’re still waiting on others.”

\---- 

**Around 21:00 PM  
**

After being shown the command center the group split apart. Lana Beniko stayed close to Marr’s side and offered her advice, the Wrath’s crew departed to begin their own preparations, and the Wrath themself stayed and strategized alongside several high ranking officers from both sides of the coalition, Jedi, and Sith in an impromptu meeting. Satele looked over the group and noted some familiar people and some who stuck out.

A figure around 5 and a half feet tall wearing a nondescript black helmet and matching armor stood in the shadows alongside a young woman with short brown hair in civilian clothing. Rarely, they’d type something into a datapad and pass it to the Wrath who’d read the pad off to the group. The person, whoever they were, had been on Rishi alongside Beniko and Theron for a while according to her son. They never took their armor or helmet off around anyone and were an excellent spy and sniper. Theron had concluded that they were likely a former Imperial Intelligence agent who’d gone rogue after the organization was dissolved.

Master Lyrithsa, the Hero of Tython, stood with a group of Jedi and helped lead the discussions. She, her droid, her former Padawan, and Lord Scourge had been onboard Satele’s starship when it’d arrived at Rishi and stayed when the Grandmaster went to Yavin 4.

Majors Fayrin Smith and Jaqa Vosi, the co-leaders of Havoc squad, stood with the highest ranking Republic officers and quietly offered advice and tactics that could be used. Their ship had been helping escort Satele’s fleet when they’d arrived at Rishi and had come with the rest of her forces.

Satele turned her attention back towards the enigma that was the Wrath and observed the Sith Lord.

She’d eventually taken her cloak off and had slung it over the back of a chair, revealing her armor and face. While the armor she wore was clearly based upon the armor that many Sith were outfitted with when the Empire officially went to war, it was quite different. The dark grey metal plating was engraved with patterns reminiscent of the tattoos some Sith wore. Their right arm, Satele noticed, had a loose cloth sleeve instead of the metal plating the left arm had, though she wore uniform engraved gauntlets. The black undersuit covered her neck completely, leaving only the skin on her face bare. 

A pair of unique lightsabers, identical to each other, hung from her belt. The sabers seemed to be made of the same metal as her armor and had no accents aside black leather wrapped around the hilts.

They had a deep-red Sith tattoo over their right eye that clearly denoted Pureblood lineage, a scar that ran from their temple and through the tattoo and ended at their chin, another scar that ran from one side of their face to the other and crossed their nose, tanned skin, teeth that looked just slightly too sharp when she spoke, charcoal black hair with the top half pulled into a ponytail, pointed ears with several silver colored piercings each, and deep orange eyes the color of flame.

The Wrath used her hands as she talked, gesturing and pointing to spots on the massive holomap hovering over the main table, and naturally became one of the leaders of the discussions. Most of the people around them, even fellow Sith, were hesitant to voice opinions and ideas at first, Satele noted. But when the Wrath had considered a Republic major’s quietly suggested plan for scouting out a nearby plateau and agreed to it, the others began hesitantly giving their own ideas. The Wrath didn’t agree with all, frankly most, of the plans but often modified them or took aspects of them and added them to something else. 

When, after a few hours, a Jedi Knight and Imperial Colonel began bickering over a small group of nearby Massassi, the Wrath crossed their arms and scowled. “Enough.” They barely raised their voice and the pair froze in place.

“What we are undertaking will be hard enough without inane squabbles such as this. Save the arguing for things that determine the lives of troops and the outcomes of battles.” They reprimanded them coldly. “Not whether or not Massassi can scale the sides of plateaus and what to do about it.” 

She stared at the Colonel. “We will not be killing them unless provoked.”

She turned her head towards the Jedi. “But we won’t be treating them like they’re harmless either.” She informed them.

“Assume they can climb the sides and build a barrier.” She laid her hands on the sides of the table and leaned forward. “The Empire and the Republic have their differences. The people who serve under the Empire and Republic have their differences. When on this moon you will put those differences aside, work together, and compromise.” She looked around at the group of people gathered around the holomap. “Am. I. Clear?” Many of the Imperials and Sith immediately nodded their heads in agreement. 

When some of the Republic officers hesitated, Master Lyrithsa spoke. “The Lord Wrath is correct. We have to work together or we will fail and everything we’ve ever fought for will be destroyed.” She called out in a clear voice. The Republic officers who’d hesitated nodded.

**01:26 AM  
**

The impromptu strategy session ended soon after the talk about working together, those leading the session noting that tempers were flaring in the early morning hours and that sleep was needed. Satele said her goodbyes and headed to the group of nearby tents that had been set up for leaders without ships on the ground they could sleep in. The Wrath, Darth Marr, Lana Beniko, and a few others stayed behind to quietly talk. She layed in her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep easily.

**02:07 AM  
**

Satele shivered and frowned as she woke. The temperature seemed to have dropped as she’d slept, and someone was standing by the entrance to her tent. Mind still fogged with sleep, she focused and reached into the Force. 

She felt two Force signatures outside her tent. Tumultuous waves of anger and hatred radiated off of one. The Wrath, she realized after a moment. The other signature was gentle and soothing as it reached out and wrapped around the Wrath’s, clearly trying to calm the woman. After a moment, Satele placed the second Force signature as Lana Beniko’s and raised her eyebrows.

Before Beniko had disembarked the _Tempest_ with the Wrath, she’d simply thought the blonde Sith Lord had come on one of Marr’s ships and wasn’t in the main staging grounds. After that, she’d just assumed they’d slept together on the way to Yavin 4. But this was something different. The pair cared for each other deeply. In ways Satele didn’t think possible for Sith. 

  
As Satele fully came too, she heard quiet murmuring from the shorter Sith Lord in an elegant yet guttural language unfamiliar to the Grandmaster. Slowly, the storm of the Wrath’s signature calmed and her Force signature intertwined with Beniko’s before they resumed their walk to the _Tempest_. The air grew warmer with every step the pair took away from the tent and Satele slowly fell into a dreamless sleep once more.


End file.
